pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
BW111: New Places... Familiar Faces!
is the 12th episode of Pokémon: BW Adventures in Unova and Beyond. Synopsis With the Unova League behind him, Ash decides to stay in Unova for a while longer. While there, he, Iris and Cilan meet a new trainer who has a vapid imagination, thinks too much, and is just starting. After much thought she chooses Tepig and tries to battle with Ash but Team Rocket interferes. Will they be able to stop Team Rocket? Episode Plot As the heroes head back to Nuvema Town to Prof. Juniper's lab, they encounter a girl, who panics. The heroes talk to the girl, who is worried she tapped the bridge too hard (to check if it is safe) and thinks it may collapse as she touched it. The girl is too afraid, so the heroes cross the bridge, proving there is nothing to be afraid of. The girl is still afraid, thinking as the heroes crossed it will now collapse. Iris is certain the girl is and acts as a little kid. Ash returns to the girl and helps her cross the bridge. He advises the girl to be less scared and more brave. The heroes bid the girl farewell and go on, but little do they know they are being observed by Team Rocket, who uses a spying camera and they are going to resume their plans of catching Pikachu. The heroes meet up with Prof. Juniper. Inside the lab, Ash contacts Prof. Oak, who thinks Ash battled brilliantly at the Unova League, as Oak watched the broadcast. Ash asks about his Pokémon and Oak replies they are doing good, before being hugged by Muk. Ash greets Muk and logs out. Ash wonders what to do next, while Cilan and Iris reply they have a lot of training to do to achieve their goals as a Connoisseur and as a Dragon Master. Ash sees they are right and decides to train as well to be a Pokémon Master. Suddenly, they hear a familiar voice, as the girl they encountered is frightened as nobody is answering her calls. She is terrified, thinking this is an abandoned building, filled with Galvantula that will electrocute her. The heroes come out and meet with the girl, whose name is Nanette. She asks if this is the place where she can get a Starter Pokémon for free. Prof. Juniper confirms that fact, but Nanette worries she will have to work for the rest of her life in the lab, just to have this Pokémon for free. Cilan and Iris think Nanette has a busy brain to think of such stuff. Prof. Juniper sends Tepig, Snivy and Oshawott, so Nanette can choose her first Pokémon. Nanette tries to choose, but fears if she were to choose Snivy, it would evolve into a Serperior and wrap her during the night. She worries if Oshawott would be chosen, her whole room would be filled by water overnight, due to its usage of Water Gun. Iris yells just to choose one Pokémon. Cilan advises Nanette, as a cautious person, should choose Tepig, as a lively Pokémon. Nanette, seeing Tepig liking her, decides to take it as her Starter Pokémon. Nanette raises Tepig up, who licks her. Juniper equips Nanette with five Poké Balls, a Badge Case and a Pokédex. Nanette calls Tepig back, glad she chose it. Ash decides to have a battle with Nanette. Nanette fears Tepig would disobey her, so Ash proposes a Tag Battle: he and Nanette against Iris and Cilan. Prof. Juniper approves, since Nanette could gain info from the battle. Outside, Ash sends Pikachu, Nanette sends Tepig, Cilan sends Stunfisk and Iris sends Emolga. Pikachu starts with Thunderbolt, hitting Emolga, but the attack does not affect Stunfisk. Nanette orders Tepig to use Thunderbolt, but Ash clarifies Tepig does not know that move. Nanette uses her Pokédex, learning more about Tepig, and has Tepig use Ember on Stunfisk. Stunfisk retaliates with Mud Bomb, hitting Tepig, while Emolga uses Discharge, hitting Pikachu and Tepig. Pikachu uses Quick Attack, hitting Emolga. Team Rocket watches the battle and enters the battle field. Ash asks what are they doing here. Team Rocket replies they came here to capture Pikachu and give it to the boss. Jessie and James sends out their new Pokémon: Frillish and Amoonguss. Frillish uses Mist and Amoonguss uses Stun Spore. Nanette calls Tepig back, causing Stunfisk and Emolga to be affected by this combo move, while everyone else cannot see through the smoke. As everyone is distracted, Amoonguss uses Body Slam and defeats Pikachu. Frillish uses Psychic, causing Pikachu to get levitated and to be stored into Team Rocket's machine. Ash send Unfezant, who blows away the smoke with Gust. Nanette is terrified what to do, but remembering Ash's words to be brave sometimes, so she sends Tepig back. The latter uses Ember on Frillish, who drops Pikachu down in distraction. Frillish charges in and Amoonguss uses Hidden Power on Pikachu, who dodges, causing the attack to target Unfezant. Tepig uses Tackle, but since Frillish is a Ghost-type Pokémon, the attack has no effect. Frillish grabs Tepig and places it into the machine. She uses Bubble Beam and Amoonguss uses Hidden Power, but the attacks had little effect when Unfezant blocked them. She uses Air Cutter, hitting Amoonguss back, then hits Frillish with Aerial Ace. Jessie and James call their Pokémon back and rides off with Meowth into their balloon. As they fly off, they are happy they caught Tepig, at least. Pikachu goes on Unfezant and goes to use Electro Ball on the balloon. Team Rocket speed up, so Pikachu jumps up and uses Electro Ball, blasting Team Rocket off. Unfezant catches Pikachu and Tepig, who was falling from the balloon down. Ash praises Pikachu, while Nanette is glad Tepig is fine. Nanette, enriched by this experience, decides not to worry so much and bids farewell to Prof. Juniper and the heroes. Suddenly, Prof. Juniper's assistant calls Juniper, as her father called. Cedric reports on the outskirts of Icirrus City they found the White Ruins, supposedly holding info about Reshiram. Cilan heard Reshiram's blazing tail can alter the weather. Prof. Juniper encourages them to see Cedric and they may see Reshiram as well. Cedric replies they won't see a thing, displeasing the heroes, but continues until they get here. With this new journey, the heroes board a ship. Prof. Juniper admits she has work to do here, but replies they could tell her what happened there. Remembering they will come to Aspertia City first, Prof. Juniper tells them Cheren opened a new Gym there and they can meet him. The heroes bid Prof. Juniper farewell. Elsewhere, a man with green hair goes off the ship. Debuts Human *Nanette *N Pokémon *Jessie's Frillish *James' Amoonguss Trivia *This is the first time since Team Rocket has the returning running gag to be blasted off since the final episode of the Diamond and Pearl series. *Team Rocket starts using their original motto from seasons 1-8 in this episode. Although the music motto from the Diamond & Pearl series can still be heard when they say it. *Who's that Pokémon?: Amoonguss. *Unlike previous seasons, the Team Rocket trio took 12 episodes before they make their appearance since they last retreated with their boss, Giovanni back to their base since the last season "Black and White: Rivals". Gallery Nanette cries because she cannot cross the bridge BW111 2.jpg The heroes think Nanette worries too much BW111 3.jpg Team Rocket returns to Unova with new plans BW111 4.jpg Oak is hugged by Muk BW111 5.jpg Nanette fears she'd have to do chores for having a new Pokémon BW111 6.jpg Tepig likes Nanette BW111 7.jpg Nanette calls Tepig back BW111 8.jpg Ash and Nanette vs. Cilan and Iris BW111 9.jpg Stunfisk laughs, for it is not electrocuted BW111 10.jpg Tepig is terrified, for it cannot use Thunderbolt BW111 11.jpg Stunfisk is hit by Ember BW111 12.jpg Pikachu and Tepig are electrocuted BW111 13.jpg Team Rocket makes their appearance BW111 14.jpg Amoonguss used Body Slam on Pikachu BW111 15.jpg Frillish is hit with Ember BW111 16.jpg Tepig's Tackle does not affect Frillish BW111 17.jpg Unfezant saved Tepig and Pikachu BW111 18.jpg Nanette promises not to be worried so much BW111 19.jpg Cedric made new discoveries BW111 20.jpg A mysterious man arrives }} Category:Pokémon: BW Adventures in Unova and Beyond Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Team Rocket Category:Episodes written by Junki Takegami Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Kazuomi Koga Category:Episodes animated by Tatsuya Annoura Category:Episodes directed by Kazuomi Koga Category:Episodes storyboarded by Kazuomi Koga